Rewrite ${(6^{-10})^{4}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-10})^{4} = 6^{(-10)(4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-10})^{4}} = 6^{-40}} $